El último día
by FicKer001
Summary: Algo extraño se liberó en el Reino Tierra, una suerte de epidemia. Todos han sido infectados, excepto una persona. Los últimos momentos de Katara antes de rendirse ante esta horrible enfermedad. Sola, y sin amigos, todos transformados en muertos vivientes. Este fic participa del reto "TEN MIEDO" del foro "¡El Cometa de Sozin!"


**Buenos días/tardes/noches o lo que sea. Traigo mi primer fic de Avatar, y espero no el último. Espero lo disfruten.**

**Este fic participa en el reto temático "TEN MIEDO" del foro "¡El Cometa de Sozin!". La idea era incorporar zombies al relato.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>El último día.<strong>

No podía hacer nada, ya era demasiado tarde. Recordaba cómo todos sus amigos habían caído. Toph, su hermano, Zuko... Aang. Todos ellos, perdidos. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Recordaba que, de pronto, una extraña epidemia había azotado todo el Reino Tierra, donde estaban pasando una semana de vacaciones. De pronto, habían descubierto que realmente los infectados no morían, sino que se convertían en cadáveres extraños, que parecían seguir vivos, sólo que tenían sus ojos vacíos, como si vieran sin mirar.

Ahora, con todo lo que había pasado, nadie quedaba en la pequeña aldea donde se habían alojado. Appa y Momo habían sido devorados por aquellos extraños seres, y todos y cada uno de los aldeanos "transformados".

Por suerte y desgracia de Katara, ella aun seguía viva, escondida dentro de una casa, las ventanas tapeadas con barras de madera. Gracias a que ahora controlaba a la perfección su sangre control, y que en algún momento de sus vidas estos ahora muertos caminantes habían tenido sangre en sus venas, lograba mantenerlos alejados de ella. Al parecer, si alguno te mordía, terminabas igual que ellos. Extraña enfermedad.

Sus suministros se acababan, y lentamente su desesperación comenzaba a crecer. No dormía en las noches, debido a los ruidos que procedían del exterior. Tampoco pegaba un ojo de día, muy preocupada intentando mantenerlos fuera de su refugio. Sumado a todo esto, existía el hecho de que, cada vez comía menos, por lo que se sentía cansada y su control en el agua era cada vez más débil. Por eso, le comenzaba a costar más y más mantener a los Seres alejados.

Ahora, sentada en un rincón, agarrándose las piernas con los brazos y meciéndose suavemente, escuchaba los incesantes golpes en las ventanas y puertas que daban al exterior. Era el final, y ella lo sabía, pero no podía morir sin antes dar pelea. No podía rendirse así como así. ¿Que dirían Sokka, Aang, sus padres, si la vieran en ese instante? No, no se daría por vencida así de fácil. Si debía caer, lo haría con dignidad.

Subió las escaleras y, una vez arriba, se asomó por una ventana y trepó hasta el techo. Allí arriba, con una visión panorámica de todos los antes hombres de abajo, se concentró. Cerró los ojos, controló su respiración poco a poco, y empezó a mover sus brazos de un lado hacia otro. Se concentró en las partículas de agua que flotaban alrededor de ella, y en todo el aire. Poco a poco, esferas de agua cada vez más grandes se formaron flotando a su alrededor. Las movía, suavemente. Mientras hacía esto, los hombres y mujeres de ojos vacíos que se encontraban al nivel del suelo miraban, intentando trepar por las paredes. Al parecer, sentían una afición por la carne humana, y podían olerla, sentirla, y desearla.

Comenzaron a amontonarse para alcanzar el techo, donde la exhausta maestra agua se encontraba, intentando ignorar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Cadáveres putrefactos sobre cadáveres putrefactos, haciendo ruidos incomprensibles, queriendo alcanzar el último atisbo de comida que había en esa aldea.

Mientras tanto, Katara seguía manipulando el agua a su alrededor. Todavía respirando suavemente, aunque transpirando debido al cansancio, unió las esferas en un aro que comenzó a girar alrededor suyo, cada vez más y más rápido. Algunos de los muertos vivientes habían logrado subir al techo, y trataban de acercarse a la chica, aunque no podían debido a la protección que ella había establecido alrededor suyo. Unió sus manos, como aplaudiendo, y luego las separó, poniéndolas con las palmas abiertas mirando hacia afuera. En ese momento, aquel aro defensivo se transformó en pequeñas estalactitas que apuñalaron a todos los que se encontraban sobre el techo. No surtió mucho efecto, para horror de la castaña, sino que siguieron como si nada. Excepto por uno, a quien le había pegado justo en el medio de la frete.

Katara no perdió más tiempo, y comenzó a formar puñales de hielo que lanzaba a la frente de aquel muerto que tenía más cerca.

Estuvo así por un tiempo, perdiendo energías cada vez que ejercía su agua control. Sabía que no podría seguir de aquella manera por mucho más tiempo. Sin embargo, lo que ocurrió después nunca lo hubiera podido prever.

Le daba impresión y culpa tener que acabar con otras personas, aunque estuvieran muertas. No por nada tenía lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. Pero no podía hacerle nada a sus amigos. Fue por eso que, cuando vio a sus amigos acercarse a ella, sus ojos totalmente blancos y ni un rastro de simpatía en sus antes amigables rostros, bajó la guardia. La hora había llegado. Lloró durante todo el proceso, mas no hizo ruido alguno. Mientras la mordían, mientras trataban de arrancarle sus extremidades, mientras clavaban sus afiladas uñas en su piel. No hizo ruido alguno cuando comenzó a desfallecer, poco a poco. Lo único que hizo fue derramar toneladas de lágrimas, que se mezclaban con su sangre que caía ahora descontroladamente.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo la oscuridad la alcanzaba, la rodeaba, la invadía. Quizás, y solo quizás, esto era lo mejor. Al menos, era lo mejor que podría hacer. Finalmente, su mente se puso en blanco, dejó de pensar, de sentir, de respirar. Se levantó, ahora ignorada por aquellos que la rodeaban, sangrando. Sólo tenía una sensación en su ser: hambre de carne, que debía saciar.


End file.
